Everyday Klaine Adventures
by klainebows4ever
Summary: Blaine joins Kurt at McKinley High. Just the cute stuff that happens everyday. I update every weekday. FLUFFY COMPLETE
1. Good Morning

Kurt's POV

I woke up to warm arms wrapped around my waist and a head resting between my shoulder and head-the usual. I turned around to face my beautiful boyfriend, Blaine, with his dark brown curls splayed around his face. His hazel-green eyes were still shut and I knew he wouldn't be awake for another 15-20 minutes which gave me enough time to take a shower and begin my moisturizing routine. I slipped out of his warm embrace- careful not to wake him- and slipped out the door of my bedroom on the second floor of the house.

When I came out of the bathroom and entered my bedroom, Blaine was just waking up. I tackled him on the bed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"We're going to be late for your first day at McKinley!" I said bouncing up and down on my knees.

I've been back at McKinley for about a week and a half and although it's where I belong-with my friends- it's so hard not seeing Blaine all day. It made my day when he told me on our date at Breadstix last Friday that he would be transferring to McKinley just to be with me. Is he the best boyfriend in the world or what?

"I won't let you be late I promise," he said to me.

"Well get dressed. I'll go make some coffee," I said as he stood up and stretched. He pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you Kurt," he whispered staring into my eyes.

"I love you Blaine," I whispered staring into his.

"Seriously, get dressed or we're going to be late," I said sounding slightly demanding.

"I'm not you Kurt. I don't take forever to get ready," he said in a light teasing voice. I stuck my tongue out at him before I turned for the stairs.

**Soooo what do you guys think? I'm really proud as this is my first fan fic! I'm 13 btw. Please give me feedback and places for improvement…**


	2. Shotgun!

Blaine's POV

When I walked downstairs to get the coffee my adorable boyfriend was making me, I gave a small smile as to how I felt like I absolutely belonged here, like this was my home- and in a way it was. Burt and Carol had become almost parents to me in just the few short weeks I had been staying here. They were more like parents to me than my actual parents had been who has basically disinherited me when they found out that I was dating Kurt. I had been kicked out of my own house at 17- but you know what? It was never a home. This might as well be my birth family because not only did they take me in and love me but they accepted me for everything I was.

I smiled at the familiarity of the Hummel-Hudson home; Finn scarfing down the pancakes Carol and Kurt were making as soon as they were off the griddle, Kurt telling his father that what he was eating (today it was a bunch of bacon and a plate of pancakes) was bad for his health, Burt insisting he was fine and Kurt just rolling his eyes at the lost cause.

"Go get in the car. We've got to get going if we want to get there on time, and I do." Kurt said as he handed me my coffee in a travel mug and gave me a quick kiss.

"Shotgun!" Finn yelled as he pushed past us to get in Kurt's car.

"Dibs on the radio!" I yelled as I grabbed my blue-eyed boyfriends hand and ran the rest of the way to the car, dragging him along. It was almost like I could HEAR Kurt's eyes roll as he shook his head and smiled at us both.

**Whatttchha think? I know that I write really short stuff but I'm thinking that if I update every weekday it kinda makes up for that. Let me know in the reviews what u think ;)**


	3. Welcome

Kurt's POV

Like Blaine had said he had "dibs on the radio". He had settled on some oldies rock and roll station and I was surprised that we all knew all the words to pretty much every song. We had some pretty kick-butt harmonies going on in that car.

When we pulled into McKinley's parking lot, I saw Mercedes and Rachel standing by the usual spot waiting for us.

"What's shakin' Diva?" Cedes asked before she pulled me into a hug. Finn gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek before taking her hand and heading toward the front door of the school.

"Excited for your first day, Mr. Dapper?" Mercedes jokingly asked.

" Very much so, thanks." Blaine responded with a small chuckle.

I took Blaine's hand not giving a care about what anyone else would think because it really didn't matter.

We arrived at our lockers (they were only one apart) and I pulled out my French binder from my limited-edition Marc Jacobs messenger bag. Blaine and I had all the same classes together-apart from Foreign Language (why he had chosen Spanish was beyond me).

"Ready?" Blaine asked in a slightly excited tone.

"Of course," I said as I let him take my hand and lead me down the hallway towards our first class.

**Sorry this one is really short it was Kurt's turn and my head was working on next chapter's Blaine POV which will be longer than this one and a bit more interesting (I hope). Until then stay awesome ;)**


	4. Audition

Blaine's POV

Sitting next to Kurt in every class was wonderful but was also super annoying. How could I be expected to sit here and let him do all those things and not be able to react? I couldn't focus on anything the teacher was saying. I was concentrating on all the wrong things. Like how every minute or so Kurt would fix his bangs. Or how every time he blinked, his beautifully long eyelashes would touch his cheekbones. The way he would start to absentmindedly doodle while taking down notes. It was maddening how absolutely adorable and perfect he was and painfully hard to not be able to kiss him right then and there in the middle of class.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of trigonometry , I gathered my books and headed for the door leaving Kurt behind. We had glee club next and I was going to audition to officially join New directions, even though I was practically already of their family. I had the perfect song planned and had been keeping it a secret so that I could surprise my boyfriend who kept reminding me that I didn't have to audition because everyone in glee club knew I could sing.

When Mr. Shue announced my audition to the class, I walked in through the door with my acoustic guitar in my hand. "I just want to let you guys know that I kind of changed a few of the words a bit to make it, you know, fit more" I said. I started to pluck the first few chords on the guitar:

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_He begs me to come down _

_Says "Boy quit foolin' around"_

_ I told him "I love the view from up here _

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_ We'll watch the world from above_

_ As it turns to the rhythm of love _

_"We may only have tonight_

_ But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_ Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love _

_My heart beats like a drum _

_A guitar string to the strum_

_ A beautiful song to be sung _

_He's got blue eyes deep like the sea _

_That roll back when he's laughing at me_

_ He rises up like the tide_

_The moment his lips meet mine _

_We may only have tonight_

_ But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_ Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love _

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion _

_And all your tears will subside_

_ All your tears will dry _

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba_

_ Da da-da dum da-da dum _

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba_

_ Da da-da dum da-da dum_

_ And long after I've gone _

_You'll still be humming along _

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_ The way you make love so fine _

_We may only have tonight_

_ But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_ Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

When I finished on the last chord, there was a pause and the choir room was silent. Then, the room filled with applause and a smile a mile wide stretched across. I was flooded with compliments and received a kiss from one very special blue-eyed boy.

**This one was a bit longer (yay!) and i hope u liike it! Got to go the bus is coming ****! u guys are my fav strangers ever! see ya monday! ;)**


	5. Coffee

Kurt's POV

Blaine was excuisitely beautiful and he was singing to ME. When he finished on that last chord, everyone was stunned into silence. He was just that amazing. Then, as if awaking from a trance, we all erupted in applause. I ran up to kiss him-I just couldn't help myself.

When glee club was over, Blaine and I got into my car. (Finn was going over Rachel's for dinner and stuff). Blaine started fiddling with my radio, finally settling on a top-40's station, singing along to some upbeat pop tune. I raised and eyebrow and looked at him.

"Oh come on! How can you not know this song?" he replied to my facial gesture.

"Unless it's from Broadway or sung by Streisand or Gaga, I don't know it," I said in my defense. Luckily 'Born This Way' came on and we were both able to sing to that.

We pulled into Lima Bean (our usual after school stop) and ordered our coffee. We sat down at our table in the corner of the shop. He kissed away the foam from my drink from the tip of my nose. I laughed and blushed light pink. We started discussing the song we were going to do for this week's glee lesson on icons. Blaine really wanted to do some Michael Jackson number but I thought we should do a Madonna arangement. Eventually we decided on the perfect song...

**i just wanted to thank all of my reviewers- each review means a lot to me. thanks for reading! c u tomorrow! It's PROM NIGHT AT MCKINLEY! I SOOOOOOO HOPE KURT AND BLAINE WIN HOMECOMING PRINCES OR KINGS OR WHATEVER IT IS! what did u guys think of Kurt's kilt thing in the promo for tomorrow's episode? hit or miss? i can't decide...let me know in the comments ;) (thanks for the tips on edits and stuff MissMarauder93)**


	6. Fluffstuffed

Kurt's POV

We rode the entire way home with our hands intertwined on the console in between us. Blaine was rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I glanced over and smiled at him before quickly averting my eyes back to the road. I knew that the mechanic in town wouldn't take too kindly to having to fix up his son's car.

When we got home, I placed our bags down on the kitchen table before wrapping my arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. These few hours we had to ourselves before Dad and Carole came home were precious. He scooped up my legs and carried my upstairs to my-our room and sat me down on the bed. He then put on our all-time favorite musical- The Sound of Music.

Blaine and I sang along to every song and not long after the movie, I was asleep in between his legs with his strong,warm arms wrapped around my slight fame.

"Hey," I heard a voice whisper. "Wake up," the voice said in a slightly sing-songy voice. "Kuuurt," Blaine said giving me a small shake. My eyes fluttered open in annoyance. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, then at the clock - 5:34. I had been sleeping for about an hour.

"What?" I asked through barred teeth, trying to sound angry. Kidding of course- I could never be mad at Blaine even if he did just wake me from such a good dream- Him and I holding hands, walking down the streets of Paris.

"Well it's just going to be you and me tonight, Burt and Carole are going out to eat- they called while you were asleep," he said as he placed me on his lap so I was facing him. "So I was thinking that we could-"

"Ohhh! Let's go out to dinner," I interupted. He rolled his hazel eyes and shook his head. "So impatient," he muttered as he kissed my hair.

"I was actually thinking we could go to the park too..." he trailed off and was looking at me, smiling. "You know, your beautiful Kurt." I giggled and kissed him.

Then I hopped up from the bed and went to change my outfit and fix my hair.


	7. Backyard Pass

Blaine's POV

We pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix and Kurt started talking about some huge sale at the mall. Apparently some of the girls in glee club had asked him to go shopping with them tomorrow afternoon. He was going to meet them there after school, " So you want to come with?" he asked.

"Nah, you go without me. I have a Spanish paper due Friday," I told him.

The next day, Kurt dropped me and Finn off at home before heading over to Mercedes's house (there had been a change in plans). Before he drove away he kissed me goodbye and told me that he'd be back by eight. I slung my bag over one shoulder and went to put it away upstairs. "Hey can you toss me that football?" Finn asked pointed to one on the couch. I passed it to him.

"You know, I used to play football when I was in freshman year, before I transferred to Dalton," I said sounding quite proud of my personal history.

"Oh yeah? What position?" Finn asked heading towards the backyard. We both started passing back and forth.

"I was a wide receiver. I was quite good actually and a little disappointed that Dalton didn't have a team," I told hi before throwing him a perfect spiral.

"Really? You should try out for the team at school. Our wide receiver is graduating this year and we haven't been able to find a replacement," Finn said as he motioned for me to go deep. "It may even make Kurt want to actually want to go to one of the games." I caught the ball and spiked it, acting as though I had just made a game winning touchdown.

"Sure. It sounds like fun. I mean especially when most of the guys in glee club…well all of the guys in glee club apart from Kurt, are on the team." I replied as we started to head inside.

"You know, Kurt used to play for the team- he was the kicker. He actually lead us to our first win last year," Finn said sounding extremely proud of his step-brother. I grabbed my phone;

_**u didn't tell me u used to play ftball!- xxB**_

_**Well if I'm confessing- I used to be a cheerleader too…;) - xxK**_

I stood there with my mouth agape as I pictured Kurt in his Cheerios uniform. I didn't know why I was turned on by male cheerleaders, but thinking about Kurt as on sent shivers down my spine.

**Heeeyy hope u liked it ! Review, review, review! ;)**


	8. Hard? I beg to differ

Kurt's POV

We were outside the dressing rooms waiting for Cedes to come out and show us the pair of jeans she was trying on when the chorus of 'Born This Way' started coming front the front pocket of my skinny jeans. I flipped open my phone to a picture of Blaine kissing my cheek as my wallpaper. The little envelope symbol in the corner of the home screen made it evident that I had a new text. I opened it;

_**U never told me that u played ftball!- xxB **_

I laughed at the memory then sent a quick, witty reply.

_**Well as long as I'm confessing- I used to be a cheerleader too…;)- xxK **_

I think I could hear his jaw drop from where I stood, miles away.

When I returned home it was around 7:45. I had purchased a silver-grey scarf and a red, sequined bow-tie. Finn and Blaine were playing some 'shoot the guy on the screen' video game on the Xbox in the living room. Neither one of the had noticed my arrival, so I snuck up behind Blaine and placed my hands over his eyes. "Guess who," I cooed.

"Kurt! My player's going to get shot and our team is going to lose!" He said bringing his head out from behind my hands. I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on! It's just a foolish game," I replied. The sound of someone's voice- I think it was Puck's- came through Finn's headset. I couldn't understand what it- the voice- was saying.

"Kurt, this isn't some foolish game. This is a game of battlefield intelligence and skill," Finn said, defending his game. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not but I took away his controller to see if I could prove him wrong.

I began pressing buttons and started shooting at the figures on the screen. Puck's voice came through Finn's headset again, "Woah, Hudson! Since when'd you get so good?" I smiled a mile wide.

When the game was over, I sat down on Blaine's lap. Our team had one the game. "Dude, I still can't believe that you got over 75 kills!" Finn said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"That's good right?" I asked unsure in this world of video games.

"That's freaking amazing! That's almost 20 more than Artie's high score and all he ever does is play Xbox," Finn assured me. I winked at Blaine and he beamed back at me.

"How did I end up with the most adorable, fashionable, and amazingly talented boyfriend ever, who is also amazing at video games?" Blaine asked cutely, with a big smile still on his face.

"Not to mention a great football player and an amazing cheerleader," I added jokingly. I leaned back in and kissed him.


	9. Maybe

_Blaine's POV _

_When Kurt said that it reminded me of his text. We were alone now, Finn fad left to go pick up a pizza. "How come you never told me that you were a cheerleader? Seriously, that's amazing," I said picturing Kurt in that Cheerios track uniform again. I looked at him, he was blushing. It was the most beautiful color on his porcelain skin._

"_Because! It's embarrassing," he exclaimed, his blue eyes were huge. He had turned so that he was facing me we were now both sitting with our legs crossed._

"_It's not something to be embarrassed about Kurt," I told him sliding a loose piece of hair behind his ear. He was blushing redder now- more of a scarlet than the previous pink,_

"_Like male cheerleaders do we?" It was my turn to blush now. "When did this subject even come from?" He was playing with my curls now._

"_Well, Finn and I were in the backyard passing the football earlier today, and he told me that they need a wide receiver," he gave me a confused look at the word, "because their's is graduating this year and he told me that I should join."_

"_You should! I'd bet that you'd look amazing in the football uniform, red is definitely your color," he was now looking into my eyes. Gawd he was so beautiful._

"_Hmm…Kurt?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I think you should try out for the Cheerios again," I told him honestly hoping he would. "I mean, Brittany, Santana and Quinn joined again and I bet you could convince Mercedes to join again too."_

"_Well, I did look cute in that uniform and I did love getting to dance everyday…maybe, I don't know," _


	10. Attacker?

Kurt's POV

Maybe. Honestly I wasn't apposed to the idea in the slightest. Actually, the more I thought about it the more enthused I became. I got to the point where I was jumping up and down. Then my legs came out from underneath me. Then I was cradled in someone's arms. Then familiar lips were on mine. I laughed at his reaction to my over enthusiasm.

He really would make a great football player. I remember watching him some Saturday morning playing a game or two with Wes, David and some of the other boys from Dalton. He was kind of amazing. Then again, he was amazing at just about everything.

It was Monday afternoon and I was just leaving Cheerios practice talking to Quinn and Cedes about the routine that Coach Sylvester was drilling us on when hands covered my eyes and mouth and I was grabbed from behind. I was ready to yell (screeching would do damage to my vocal chords) when the hands were removed from my face. Instead of it being a kidnapper or something, it was a hazel-eyed boy. A hazel-eyed boy who had just gotten himself in trouble.

"Hey," Blaine said looking absolutely adorable in his Dalton sweatshirt. "I caught the end of your practice. You were great." He smiled at me.

"Thanks, but you could have told me that without scaring me half to death," I said with a smile, it was amazing how quickly he could make me forget about my worries with that dazzling smile of his.

"Okay, from now on, no grabbing you from behind only if I get to go to your cheer competitions."

"Deal," I said with a wink.

**Okay that's it for today folks! Review, review, review! C ya tommmoorroww! ;)**


	11. Football Tryouts

Blaine's POV

"Are you sure?" I asked Finn and Sam who were walking with me towards the field. I had noticed how most of the football players girlfriends were there watching their boyfriends practice. I was thrilled that Kurt had come to watch me. He waved to me from the bleachers where he was sitting with Rachel, Quinn and Tina.

"Definitely," Sam said.

"Yeah, dude. We've seen you play and you've got nothing to worry about," Finn assured me. We continued walking over to the group of players who were surrounding the coach.

"Run 'em through the drills Hudson!" The coach barked at the quarterback. Finn had us doing extensive stretches, sprints, laps and passes.

"Huddle up!" Coach Bieste yelled. When we all surrounded her, she continued. "We have a new edition to our team; number 7, Blaine Anderson." There were a couple of claps but I was a little surprised that no one yelled anything offensive- not that I wanted that. "Show us what cha got new kid," the coach said as she tossed a ball to Finn who jogged down to the center of the field.

A couple of the biggest guys on the team ran down to the end of the field along with me. "Let's go Blaine!" Kurt shouted from the bleachers.

My only jobs were to catch the ball and then run like hell to the end-zone. Finn threw the ball and I got ready to snatch it mid-air. It was coming in fast…and hard. I put my hands up…SLAP! I didn't waste a second, I was speeding towards where the letters WMHS were spray-painted in the grass.


	12. Supah fast

Kurt's POV

"Holy crap!" I heard Rachel say from the seat beside me. "I didn't know Blaine could run that fast."

"I knew he was fast but that fast?" I shook my head. He looked like a blur, I'm not kidding or exaggerating- a curly-haired blur. Well, he defiantly had just made the team. My boyfriend was surrounded by players- now his teammates- at the end-something of the field. Looks like Dad and Carole now have a Cheerio and another football player under their roof.

When the practice was over, all of us on the bleachers went down to meet our boyfriends by the locker rooms. Blaine took my hand and we walked over to the car. Finn was giving Rachel a piggy-back ride over in our direction, I assumed she was coming for dinner. Although Rachel was sometimes extremely annoying, I really liked her and I had to agree that Finchel was way better than Fuinn.

The car ride home was better than ever. We were all belting out all the lyrics to songs on the radio. Then a very familiar song came on. "Ugh," Finn said, "if I hear this song one more time…," I knew everyone in the car felt the same (even Blaine), but how can you NOT sing along to your glee club's anthem?

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere A singer in a smokey room A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night. Working hard to get my fill, Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice, Just one more time Some will win, some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night. Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' Streetlights people Don't stop believin' Hold on Streetlight people Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' Streetlights people

**C ya tomorrow remember; review! Idk if im gunna b able to c glee tonite! =( and kurt's doing one of my fav songsfrom a musical - some people! Ugh I love sftball but… C'MON well it's supposed to rain here tomorrow so maybe itll b canceleed. Can u guys tell that I loooooove to spell thinggs wrong in my authors notess? Isss sooo fuun itss a breaaak froom typin coooorrrectly ;)**


	13. In My Life

**Underlined= Blaine singing**

_**Italicized= Kurt singing**_

_**Both= well…both**_

Blaine's POV

When we entered the choir room the next day, I was congratulated on making the team. "Dude! I didn't know you could run that fast, I could barely see you! How will anyone be able to block you? We're going to be unstoppable!" Puck said slapping my shoulder. I just smiled at all of them.

"Alright guys, you've been working in pairs on a song written by an icon. Let's see what you've got," Mr. Schue said starting off the meeting. Of course, the first hand raised was Rachel's. She half-dragged Finn along to the center of the room where she nodded at Brian, the piano guy, who counted in the rest of the musicians to start playing. When they finished up 'Rolling in the Deep', everyone clapped and looked for the next pair to volunteer. Well, I never really though of Adele as an icon (I mean she's extremely talented but and icon…) but whatever. Kurt raised his hand and Mr. Schuster nodded at him.

When we got to the center of the choir room, I picked up an acoustic and started strumming. Kurt was by my side looking into my eyes smiling.

_There are places I remember _

_All my life, though some have changed _

_Some_ _forever not for better _

_Some have gone and some remain _

_All these places had their moments_

With lovers and friends

I still can recall 

_Some are dead and some are living _

_In my life I've loved them all _

But of all these friends and lovers 

there is no one _compares with you _

_And these memories lose their meaning _

When I think of love as something new 

_Though I know I'll never lose affection _

For people and things that went before 

_I know I'll often stop and think about them _

_In my life I love you more _

_Though I know I'll never lose affection _

For people and things that went before 

_I know I'll often stop and think about them _

_In my life I love you more _

_In my life I love you more_

Everyone clapped wildly, louder than they did for Finn and Rachel. I just laughed, my usual reaction for everything. Kurt had sung with such emotion that I was surprised that he wasn't crying when I turned to look at him. I grabbed his hand, I loved the electric feeling that passed through me whn I had his hand in mine.

**Now that I've been doing this for a couple weeks now, I really appreciate all the people who update everyday. I remember like getting home and being like 'come on this person hasn't updated yet?' and I have a hard time writing everyday and I only write a very little so I've really grown to appreciate all of those who update often and write a ton. And thanks again to all those who review, each one gives me ideas and inspires me to write! **

**Hugs and kisses, **

**Klainebows4ever ;)**

**PS: song used is 'In My Life' by The Beatles (one of my favorite bands of ****all**** time!)**

**PPS: I agree Kurt - "Jesse St James, Jesse St sucks"**

**PPPS: just because I write about some things doesn't mean I do them, this is just a story.**


	14. City of Love

Kurt's POV

I smiled at the electric current that seemed to be passing between us. In my ever changing world, what with my capricious temperament and the always changing latest styles, my love for Blaine was the one thing that was always sure, always constant.

Blaine and Finn were outside throwing a football and Rachel and I were working on our French project- which was really just an art project on that France meant to us. We had chosen a to make a collage but were still struggling with a topic. We were glittering and gluing the poster board when Rachel suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Since Paris is the city of love, I think we should make that our theme and include pictures of us with Finn and Blaine. We could use that black and white photo of you two holding hands that's upstairs on your dresser and the one of me and Finn on prom night."

I nodded through her entire speech. We hunted up a bunch of photos of us couples and even added some of the other couples in glee club top the project. We entitled our project 'City of Love'. Under each couple we put the 'couple's name' of each pair; Tike, Quam, Brittana, Finchel and of course Klaine.

**C ya Monday! **

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Klainebows4ever ;)**


	15. Perfect Gift

Blaine's POV

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" The Bieste yelled. I was almost done with my tenth lap around the track and I felt like I was getting faster and faster as I kept going. I loved running and the powerful feeling that surged from my legs to the rest of my body with every single step that I took. I finished a good thirty seconds before anyone else crossed the line at the end of the track. Next to being with Kurt and singing, running was my all-time favorite thing to do.

Kurt hadn't stayed to watch our practice because he and Mercedes were designing some clothes for a home ec. Class. So instead of waiting for him, I stood by the bleachers waiting for Rachel. "Hey Rachel."

"Hey Blaine," she said looking over my shoulder- I assumed she was looking for her quarterback, "what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me. You see, Kurt and my three month anniversary is coming up and I wanted to get him something special. I was wondering if you could-"

"Come to the mall with you and help pick something out? I'd love to. Just let me go say bye to Finn, I'll meet you by your car in a minute." Typical Rachel- jumping all over everything and taking charge. I guess I really didn't mind it since I really did need the help.

We arrived at the mall around 5:30. We started walking around and window shopping, trying to get ideas on what to give Kurt. "So you want to get him something he'll love…why not get him something to wear?" Rachel suggested.

"Hmm…I don't know…Kurt's awfully picky about his clothes. What about something else?"

"Like what?"

"I really don't know. Let's just look around, I said as we walked into Macy's.

We left the mall triumphant- with the absolute perfect gift to give to my absolutely perfect, adorable, over-the-top boyfriend.

**Hey y'all, thanks for reading. My friend would really appreciate it if she got some readers for her fanfic- it's one about klaine as well… her name is **

**klaine must live**

**Yes with the spaces (I don't know why but…)**

**See thou tomorrow,**

**Klainebows4ever ;)**


	16. Beautiful

Kurt's POV

When I returned from the bathroom after completing my moisturizing in the morning, there was a small white box lying in the exact center of my perfectly made bed. Blaine had obviously placed it there so I would open it right away. He was probably hiding around the corner to wait for my reaction.

I decided to mess with him. So I did every job I could think of to get ready for the day. I put on my socks slowly and then straightened them, making sure they were on perfectly, I put my shoes on and tied them, then untied them, then retied them again until I had a perfect bow on each shoe. When I got to the point of alphabetizing the magazines on my bed side table, he had finally had enough.

"Open the darn box Kurt," he said poking his curl-topped head peaking out from the doorway.

"What box?" I asked him with honest-sounding confusion in my voice while making my eyes huge. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. He picked up the box and brought it over to where I was standing near the bedside table.

"Open it," he said, his eyes twinkling with anticipation. I did as he told. In the small white box was a jewel about the size of an M&M. it was light blue-green and it sparkled even in the dim light of my bedroom.

"It's beautiful," I said in a whisper- surprise seemed to have stolen my voice away.

"It matches your eyes," he said as he went behind me to fasten the silver chain around my neck. My hand instinctively went to the jewel where it rested at the hollow of my throat. He spun me around so that I was facing him and I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you," I said, "it's perfect."

"No Kurt. Your perfect."


	17. WaterFight

Blaine's POV

"Hey Burt?" I asked. We wee both in the garage fixing up an old Ford Falcon.

"Yeah?" he replied not looking up from the engine.

"I was wondering…you see, I really need a job. Do you think I could get one at your shop fixing up cars?" I asked him while I was tightening the bolts from underneath the car. In truth, I had always had lots of money, and I still did, but it felt wrong not to have ever earned any of it.

"Umm, sure thing kid. I know your real good at it, heck I'm letting you work on a classic right now. You can start Friday, be there as soon as football practice is over."

"Wow, thanks Mr. Hummel- I mean Burt," I said slipping up again. He was quite adamant that I call him that. "I'll be there right after practice."

"Boys, dinner!" Carole called from the kitchen. Dinner was always amazing, Carole and Kurt were great chefs and always made sure that we had something delicious to eat. After Burt and I had washed our hands, he took his seat at the head of the table and I took mine next to Finn who sat on Burt's left. Kurt sat across from me and next to Carole who sat on Burt's other side. Tonight it looked like we would be having chicken parmesan and Kurt walked around giving everyone a bowl of salad. Burt's nose wrinkled in distaste at the green veggies.

"Dad, you can't just eat fried chicken and cheese, you need something healthy too," Kurt said in response to his fathers expression. Finn, Burt and I took the biggest pieces of chicken on the serving plate. Kurt didn't say anything this time but instead just rolled his eyes.

When dinner was over, Finn and I walked over to the sink because tonight we were in charge of washing the dishes. Finn started to clear so I filled up the sink with warm soapy water. He plopped a dish into the sink, splashing a ton of water over both me and the floor. I grabbed the hose that was attached to the sink and squirted him in the face. He ran over to the sink and started splashing water at me and in the process covering the floor. It turned into a full-out water battle. I don't distinctly remember him walking into the room but when I went to squirt Finn in the face again, he ducked and Kurt who was behind him, ended up with a face full of water. I started laughing ridiculously hard.

I walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry," I said still laughing.

"It's official; you two are crazy," Kurt said in a very Kurt-ish tone.

**Hey what did u think? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Also check out my friend and my new piece of writing under my username!**

**C u tomorrow,**

**Klainebows4ever ;)**

**PS: my mom has a Ford Falcon they are really cool looking! **


	18. Football Game Part 1

Kurt's POV

Cedes and I walked over to the sidelines where all the rest of the Cheerios were getting ready for the first football game of the season. Blaine and the rest of the offense side of the team were all doing laps around the field. He looked over and waved to me.

"Porcelain! Have you gone to the announcers booth and made sure that they have the song set up and ready to go at halftime?" Coach Sylvester asked me.

"Yes, Coach Sylvester. I've also taken the liberty of making sure that they have the confetti canons set up as well." Mercedes and I started warming up our vocal chords. Although we did do some of the dance moves, we were primarily there to sing. It was nice to receive a solo and not have to fight with Rachel to get it.

The game was going wonderfully- we were winning 45-3. Blaine and Finn were on fire. Blaine had caught ever single one of Finn's perfect passes, and no one had been able to catch him yet. I could see his huge dazzling smile through the white, metal cage of his helmet, even from where I stood on the sidelines.

The whistle that signaled the end of the second quarter sounded. On their way out to the locker rooms, the football players with girlfriends (and in Blaine's case boyfriend) on the Cheerios, gave their beloved a kiss. Sam spun Mercedes around so fast, you would have thought she would have freaked out. Instead, she kissed him back with equal passion. I could see Quinn look over at them. She must still not be over him even though he broke up with her for cheating on him almost three weeks ago.

I was too busy thinking about Quinn and her stupid jealousy for my best friend and her boyfriend, that I was surprised when Blaine came up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "Hey blue-eyes," he said, his hot breath tickling my ear.

"Hey. You are amazing out there!" I said with a laugh. "I've got to get ready for the halftime show that of which I," I gestured to myself, "am starring," I said with a wink. I left him to go to the locker room and I walked over to where the rest of the Cheerios were in the center of the football field.

**First off, let me apologize. I am really sorry I haven't updated. I got grounded on Weds night and my mother took away my computer privileges so I wasn't able to update on Thursday or Friday. Then it was the long weekend and here we are. **

**Also- this story will be coming to a close ****L for the school year is wrapping up and I will be crazy busy for the next few weeks. Also I will be away pretty much ALL summer. I'm thinking of continuing this with a new story when Glee comes back on in the fall or late summer or whenever it comes back on. Let me know it the reviews please. Last chapter of this will be on Wednesday (?) of this week. Thanks for all who have stayed with my and my insane obsession that is Klaine ;)**

**Xxoo**

**Klainebows4ever ;)**


	19. Football Game Part 2 aka Last Chapter

AN: Kurt = underlined

_**Mercedes= italicized **_

_**Both is both**_

Blaine's POV

I stared after Kurt as he walked over to the rest of the Cheerios. Gawd, he was so beautiful. "Come on, lover-boy. Bieste probably wants us in the locker room Sam said to me. I laughed.

We go to the locker room and found most of the guys on the team slapping Finn on the back and showering him with 'awesome passes' and 'nice, Hudson'. Puck came up behind me and grabbed my arm and put it in the air. He stood up on one of the benches. "And this kid, is unstoppable!" The rest of the team started hooting and hollering and slapping my shoulders and back.

"Great job out there gentlemen," boomed the coach. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. "And these two," she gestured to me and Finn, "may just lead us to an undefeated season. We are keeping these goats from a hot cider milking!" Whatever that meant- she usually threw in an odd, nonsensical, mountaineer, metaphor. "Alright , let's go watch the halftime show."

We all headed out of the locker room, eager to see the performance that the Cheerios would be putting on. When we reached the bench on the sideline, we sat down and turned our attention towards the center of the field. Kurt and Mercedes stood in front of all the other Cheerios and the marching band was behind them. The brass let out the first few notes and the vocals quickly came in;

_**Hey uh .. come on .. Kurt Hummel**_

Come on girl I've been waiting for somebody

To pick up my stroll.

_**Well don't waste time give me the sign**_

_**Tell me how you wanna roll**_

I want somebody to speed it up for me

Then take it down slow, there's enough room for both

_**Well, I can handle that you just gotta show me where it's at**_

_**Are you ready to go, are you ready to go**_

_**If you want it you already got it**_

_**If you thought it it better be what you want**_

_**If you feel it it must be real just**_

_**Say the word and Imma give you what you want**_

Time is waiting

_**We only got four minutes to save the world**_

No hesitating

_**Grab a boy grab a girl**_

Time is waiting

_**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**_

No hesitating

_**We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**_

_**Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pre, hey**_

_**Madonna, uh**_

_**You gotta get em all, hot**_

_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**_

_**That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pre, hey**_

_**Madonna, uh**_

_**You gotta get em all hot**_

_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**_

Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah

_**And you know I can tell that you like it**_

_**And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh hey**_

The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah

_**But if I die tonight**_

_**At least I can say I did what I wanted to do**_

_**Tell me, how bout you?**_

_**If you want it you come and you get it**_

_**If you thought it**_

_**it better be what you want**_

_**If you feel it, it must be real just**_

_**Say the word and Imma give you what you want**_

Time is waiting

_**We only got four minutes to save the world**_

No hesitating

_**Grab a boy grab a girl**_

Time is waiting

_**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**_

No hesitating

_**We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**_

_**Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pre, hey**_

_**Madonna, uh**_

_**You gotta get em all hot**_

_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**_

_**That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pre, hey**_

_**Madonna, uh**_

_**You gotta get em all hot**_

_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**_

We ended up winning the game. I told Kurt how utterly wonderful he was and he blushed the color of our uniforms- it made my day. He pulled me in for a kiss…

THE END

**See u in the fall! ill miss seeing ur reviews!**

**Thanks a lot to;**

**KlaineSavesTheWorld **

**rockstar87 **

**GleekHolly97 **

**kurtcoblaine290 **

**DarrenCriss1 **

**sassa133**

**StarkidGleek2011**

**99cmoney**

**MissMarauder93**

**buddygirl1004**

**klaine must live **

**njferrell**

**Love-of-all-Anime**

**WhataLittleNerd**

**rockenwierdo**

**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl**

**HonoraryLoser**

**XxTypoMasterxX**

**xYouMakeMeSmiiile**

**Syaoran-Lover**

**Geech42**

**Thanks again for reviewing! I LOVE UR NAMES BTW!**

**Love always,**

**Xxoo**

**Klainebows4ever ;) **

_Ps: remember me in the fall ;)_


End file.
